Baby Link
by PadreGirl
Summary: A story of how Link is brought to Kokiri Forest as a baby. Comments will be appreciated as this is my second story my first one is going nowhere.
1. Default Chapter

She held her baby close as she hid behind a pile of burning rubble that had once belonged to an extraordinary city. Her house had been invaded, and although she had managed to escape unnoticed, she knew there still was danger lurking around every corner.

She kept her shaken son close, and crying had become a common interest they both shared. Screams were echoing through the roads as she prayed they would be left unseen. She knew that if she was going to make a move she had better do so quickly.

The blackened sky illuminated due to the flames that began to engulf everything in sight. Guards were scattered about the land, invading homes and killing anyone that stood in their way.

She looked behind her at the horrors that were quickly unfolding. The violence escalated as she saw one of "them" kill an innocent little girl. The sight of this brought her to raise her own fears of what would happen if they found her son.

Cries and screams filled the air as many buildings and houses were stormed into and destroyed. Upon glancing at the giant clock, she saw she hadn't even been outside a full three minutes. Seeing the massacre grow closer, she tried to find the nearest exit of the town.

All the exits were heavily guarded, but she saw a wall that, although it was very high, led to the field surrounding it. She saw some discarded crates and quickly formulated a plan.

She ducked and lightly ran. With one hand, she struggled to stack the boxes as she carefully balanced her young child. She hurriedly climbed up the boxes and reached the top of the wall. She put one foot over and tried to steady herself. The boxes gave way and clattered to the floor, shattering into small pieces. Although she managed to stay atop, she also grabbed the attention of those who ruined everybody's lives. She held her breath, knowing this was a bad sign.


	2. The Other Side

Disclaimer: I do not work for Nintendo or did not create any characters, this is just for fun. (I shoulda put this in the first chapter.)

Okay this chapter is a little longer. The last one was very short and quick cuz I had almost no time to do it cuz it was really late and I have school. Anyways, I spent a little more time on this one and it's a little longer.And comments are always welcomed. Cya next chapter

Immediately they stormed over but were too short to reach her. They grabbed rocks, wood, just about anything in reach to throw at the escapee. The guards many years of vigorous training were tested and proved beneficial, as they had perfect aim. A rock struck her in the head and she fell from the fifteen-foot wall.

She fell on the opposite side and the guards, who had expected her to be dead, went back to destroying anything they could get near.

The injured mother was not dead, yet it was a struggled for her to cling to life. She breathed what she thought would be her last breath when her crying baby brought her back into reality. She took a deep breath and managed to stand up. Slowly, she began to walk.

She stumbled and seriously considered giving up. Then suddenly, the dark clouds parted and a voice spoke into the weary woman's ear, "Don't give up, this land's destiny is depending on you reaching your destination. Keep moving forward until you stumble upon a forest. There, the Guardian will take over."

A flash of light glared and then darkness returned. The mother found strength in her beaten body. She had rarely ventured out of town so her surroundings were very unfamiliar. She walked straight ahead, pacing each step to preserve the little energy she had, as she had stayed locked in her house for four long, horrible days, hiding from the soldiers, and giving all available resources she had to her son.

Screams still echoed from the smoking town. But as she moved further, she increasingly grew more numb so the noise seemed to bounce away from her. Her body ached, and although she seemed to glide in slow motion, she knew she was moving along pretty fast, given the condition she was in.

The dark night sky grew brighter as the early morning hours began to dawn upon them. She turned around and in the distance, saw the thick, dark smoke rise from the remains of the war. She shook her head. She had known the lands were at war, but the king had reassured everyone that no one within his gates would be harmed.

"Lying monster!" she yelled as she burst into silent tears. She knelt for a while, taking, long, deep breaths. Her son was sleeping peacefully and turned in his sleep. She knew if he slept, his dreams would maybe keep his mind at peace, as no baby she ever knew never had to go through anything like this.

She tried not to wake him up. She knew he would be hungry and she had nothing to offer him. She knew she had to keep going. She herself may have been hungry, but her life had twisted into a nightmare so she couldn't feel anything.

It was somewhat of a blessing that her body left her naturally numb. She was able to focus on her son more. She saw that her clothes were stained with dry blood, but the blanket, which held her child, lay clean. She had taken extra care to be sure her blood didn't spill on him. She wanted him to be pure with no scars or any sort of evidence of this massacre.

She pressed forward but came to a wall. She hit the wall confused. Panic started to overcome her. The voice told her to move forward. She looked to her left; the wall met with another wall and formed a corner. She looked to her right; the wall just extended and there was a small group of some random trees. She felt more tears come to refresh her crying. Her baby stretched, and she held him close. Their future was uncertain and she was scared, scared for the well being her child.

It was not his fault this was happening. Yet he had to pay for the all of the actions of others. But she had to at least attempt to give her son a chance of surviving. So she decided she would keep going until she died.

She turned around and saw a dark cloud in the distance from where she had escaped. She was about to follow the wall and investigate the corner when she saw a sign. Although she was uneducated and couldn't read it, the sign pointed to an opening between two trees in the scattered lot. Tears came to her eyes, but this time they were caused by joy.


	3. A hope for survival

She followed the sign and went through a hollowed out tree and came across a bridge. Another hollow tree trunk was there and she figured she had nothing to lose by going in.

Light poured through and what seemed to be a small, happy village came into view. The residents of the town all looked like children so she wondered where all the adults were. Her baby awoke and cried pains of hunger. So she went to the closest person she could find to ask for help.

"Excuse me," her soft voice whispered as she kneeled to be eye level. It was of little use, as his blond hair covered his eyes. With much pain she lifted her arm and tried again. "Excuse me," she said a little louder and tapped his shoulder.

"Please don't leave the village," he said sleepily, "or you will get lost and turn into a skull kid."

"Please, I need help, I'm not from here," she told him.

"Go see Mido then, he'll tell you what to do."

"Who's Mido?"

"Just walk straight," he said and continued sleeping.

She didn't want her appearance to frighten any of the children but she had to get help. She began walking and everyone stopped what he or she was doing. They then ran in a panic to any open door where they could hide. Their screams did not match what she heard earlier so she pressed on, looking for Mido. She came to what looked like a little pond. There were blocks, which she had to walk across. She had a little trouble keeping her balance but then she saw another boy and hurried over.

Fear filled his eyes but he kept his ground. "Do you know where I can find Mido?" she asked

"I'm- I'm- … Mido," he said slowly, as though she were some sort of beast.

"Please help me," she nearly whispered. "I've traveled far and I am weak but I couldn't abandon my baby." She kneeled and bowed her head.

Mido, realizing she was nothing to be afraid of, pushed his fears aside, and said, "Um… follow me, let's… let's go see the Deku Tree."

She struggled to keep up with him, even though he walked fast to keep a good distance between them. Following a narrow walkway that Mido was standing in front of, she quietly came up to the giant tree.

"Mido," it spoke. "Why have thou come forth this fine morning?"

"Um… Well, there's… There is… " Mido stuttered. He took a deep breath "Someone has entered our forest and is seeking help." The Deku Tree's gaze shifted to the mother.

"Mido, please give us some space."

"C-certainly," Mido stuttered. She watched as he ran back through the opening.

"Good morning," the tree said in a calm voice. "I am the Great Deku Tree, Guardian of the forest."

"Please, sir," she began but trailed off. She didn't know what to say. How could she explain all that had happened to her? All she had to overcome for her and her son to get there alive. She began to cry. "I've come a long way."

"You are a Hylian, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes," he said. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Yes, I am fully aware of all the occurrences unfolding right outside our boundaries. Dark times, times that could and should have been avoided. But that cannot be helped." He sighed. "Your journey must have been long and treacherous. Did you travel alone?"

"No, sir, I hold here my child. He just fell asleep again but I know he must be hungry." She bowed her head and whispered, "Please help me."

He sat silent, thinking, then said, "Navi, please come here." What appeared to be a round, blue light drifted by. "Navi, the fairy, go gather medicine, food and fresh clothes."

"Of course, master," she answered and flew away.

"Please don't let anything bad happen," the mother whispered, looking down at her son, her reason for fighting to stay alive.

"I can assure that you and your child will be well taken care of." Knowing her son would be taken care of, her mind eased a bit and her senses seemed to awaken once more. Unfortunately, she also sensed that she wouldn't be with him for that much longer.

"Thank y—" she cut off. She began panting.

"Hold on," the Deku Tree said. "Be strong, do not let go."

But she fell over, holding her baby close. Navi reappeared with some of the villagers gathered behind her. Then the baby suddenly woke up.

"Oh no!" Navi cried. Some of the villagers that had followed Navi looked in terror.

The mother's cries of pain blended with the cries of fear. Her body tensed as her face twisted to show the pain she was feeling. Her last words were strong ones, "I…love you…Link." Her face untwisted and her body then grew still and empty.

Although very small, the baby seemed to sense what was going on. Between his mother's cold, limp arms he could tell something was not right. His eyes watered ad he cried so loud his voice carried over a long distance. Even three days after everything had happened, he still cried. He wouldn't eat and grew smaller. It was a miracle he had survived that long.

The town then turned to Saria, a kind hearted person who could make most people smile. She played her ocarina in an attempt to soothe the baby. None of the songs did much, until Saria played the song of the Royal Family. She didn't know how she had learned it in the first place. Maybe when the lands had once been at peace, unlike the events that had forced the mother to leave, putting her sons life before hers.

As she played, Link stopped crying. His mother, who had been a servant in the castle, would overhear it, and sing it to Link when he was sick or when she put him to sleep. He calmed down and began eating and sleeping once more.

Link slowly grew, but no one seemed to notice, as Kokiri didn't grow past childhood. One day Link was a baby, next day he seemed to be their size. The days seemed to zip by and become nothing more than a faded, distant memory.

Time seemed to have no meaning as Link stood before a man on a horse. With a wave of his hand, a flash lit up and Link fell back. Confusion filled the air, up until…

"Link, wake up," a voice said. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you."


End file.
